


Un coup de dé, et vos vies sont changées

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers Alternatif universitaire sans pouvoirs.<br/>Erik et Charles n'ont rien en commun jusqu'au jour où ils finissent par coucher ensemble à une fête. Après, ils n'ont toujours pas énormément de choses en commun, mais étrangement ils ont du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre.<br/>(french translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/432738">Accidentally Welcome to the Rest of Your Lives</a> by Kianspo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un coup de dé, et vos vies sont changées

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).



> Cette fic est la version française de [Accidentally Welcome to the Rest of Your Lives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/432738) de [Kianspo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo).  
> Si vous lisez couramment l'anglais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de lire la fic en VO ! Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette version :).  
> Toute personne qui me proposera un titre alternatif qui tient la route aura droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle <3
> 
> J'ai aussi fait un fanart sur cette fic, en passant : [clic](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/114795788027/a-little-gift-for-kianspo-to-thank-her-for)
> 
> Un énorme merci à [Chapaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf) pour sa relecture attentive et ses inestimables suggestions, ainsi que pour nos échanges hautement philosophiques sur la meilleure façon de traduire "fuck", "dick" et "ass" en français sans être vulgaire ^^.
> 
>  **Avertissements** (traduc des avertissements de kianspo) : une scène peut-être vue comme dubcon (sexe sous influence de l'alcool), et il y a du sexe rude, un soupçon d'anti-sémitisme, et pas mal de guimauve (enfin ça c'est kianspo qui le dit moi je ne trouve pas ^^).

Erik hait Charles Xavier. Pas d'une de ces haines vives et sombres qui paralysent l'âme – cette variété-là est strictement réservée aux salauds comme Shaw. Shaw et Xavier n'ont rien en commun, Dieu merci. Xavier est sans doute beaucoup de choses, mais lui au moins ne prend pas son pied en humiliant les autres, et tout particulièrement les plus faibles que lui, comme le faisait l'ancienne terreur des cours d'écoles d'Erik. C'est peu, mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

  
Mais Xavier est l'incarnation de tous les traits de caractère qu'Erik méprise en silence – il est arrogant et sûr de son bon droit, comme seul un gosse de riche qui n'a jamais eu à se soucier de rien peut l'être, il se mêle des affaires des autres sous prétexte d'apporter son aide, son ego pèse plus lourd que lui et, pour couronner le tout, c'est un putain d'idéaliste et un bon samaritain.

  
Peut-être qu'Erik ne le hait pas vraiment, mais en tous cas il l'énerve, et il est systématiquement démangé par une irritation rampante et vicieuse à chaque fois que Xavier ouvre son clapet pour déverser des conneries sur la paix dans le monde ou la science comme étant la réponse à tout.

  
C'est ce même énervement, continuel et rigide, qui anime Erik alors qu'il se démène entre les jambes de Xavier, largement écartées, obscènes, les doigts d'Erik en meurtrissant rapidement la peau tendre. À qui est cette chambre ? Erik n'en a pas la moindre idée, et il n'a qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui les a menés là où ils n'étaient manifestement pas les premiers vue l'allure de la fête. _Dieu que les draps doivent être dégoûtants._ Ce qui fait ricaner Erik alors qu'il plaque Xavier et le regarde se tortiller et hâleter sous lui. Xavier a l'air désespéré et _dévasté_ par le plaisir alors qu'Erik le baise avec force, sans la moindre retenue. Qui aurait pu se douter que les jolis garçons bien élevés de la haute-société pouvaient émettre des sons pareils ?

  
"Plus fort – espèce de – d'enfoiré," halète Xavier en serrant les dents. "C'est tout – ce dont – tu es capable ?"

  
Il est ivre, pense Erik alors qu'il ravage impitoyablement le corps tendre. Il est ivre, ils le sont tous deux, sinon Erik l'aurait bouclée en entendant Xavier prêcher l'importance de la recherche pour la Sécurité Sociale. Comme si les fruits du travail scientifique allaient automatiquement bénéficier à ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens. Comme si.

  
Erik essaie le plus souvent de se tenir à distance de Xavier, ce qui devrait être facile vu qu'Erik suit des cours d'ingéniérie civile et que Xavier étudie la génétique. Mais apparemment, 25 mille étudiants, c'est un putain de _petit_ campus, et même un hermite comme Erik ne peut éviter de tomber sur lui plusieurs fois par semaine.

  
Erik essaie de se tenir à distance, de peur qu'un jour il finisse par mettre son poing dans la figure de ce connard arrogant.

  
Apparemment, baiser avec lui fonctionne aussi.

 

*

  
Au bout d'un moment, l'esprit encore embrumé par la gueule de bois du lendemain, Erik se dit que tout cela n'était probablement qu'une hallucination d'ivrogne. De toutes les personnes présentes, il est juste impossible qu'il ait perdu la tête au point de coucher avec Charles Xavier. Erik en est presque offensé pour sa queue, parce que, pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, Xavier a un joli minois en plus du reste, et la dernière chose dont Erik a besoin est qu'une part de lui finisse par l'admettre.

  
Il parvient presque à s'en convaincre et panique même un peu face au tour imprévu que prennent ses fantasmes quand il tombe sur Xavier dans son café favori.

  
Xavier croise son regard et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le col de sa chemise est de travers, une marque bien visible à la base de sa gorge blanche et délicate. Il se détourne rapidement et s'empresse de repartir. Sa démarche n'a rien de sa fluidité habituelle.

  
Erik ferme les yeux.

  
_C'est un putain de cauchemar._

 

*

 

Erik se promet que cela ne se reproduira plus. C'était un coup d'un soir alcoolisé, rien de plus.

 

*

 

Manifestement, Xavier ne sait pas ce que "coup d'un soir" signifie, ce qui est totalement injuste vu que la majorité de la population étudiante le surnomme affectueusement "la bicyclette de la fac", car tout le monde ou presque est censé lui être passé dessus, bien qu'Erik trouve cela insultant pour ce mécanisme parfaitement innocent et infiniment plus respectable que ne l'est Xavier.

  
Xavier, qui se présente sur son lieu de travail muni d'un tupperware rempli de _serniki_ , évidemment, qu'il tient devant lui comme un bouclier. Il jette un coup d’œil circulaire au petit atelier de métallurgie, comme s'il avait des doutes sur son état sanitaire, tout en bredouillant quelque chose comme quoi ils seraient partis du mauvais pied.

  
Erik le dévisage. Xavier baragouine encore un peu plus Dieu sait quoi.

  
Puis il fait l'erreur de poser sa main sur le bras d'Erik.

  
Erik le tire alors jusque dans une petite cellule claustrophobe à l'arrière de l'atelier, où la lumière est faiblarde mais suffisante pour apprécier à quel point Xavier semble à sa place ainsi, à genoux, la bouche scandaleusement rouge formant un 'O' parfait tandis qu'Erik va et vient entre ses lèvres.

  
Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas, mais pas du tout, parce que la sensation est _incroyable_ , et qu'Erik pourrait voir sa vie résumée en cet instant s'il n'y avait cette sensation diffuse de honte.

  
C'est même pire que ça, parce qu'après s'être répandu au fond de cette gorge étroite, Erik tombe à genoux et embrasse les lèvres meurtries, les suce avidement, tout en laissant Xavier se branler contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire son orgasme entre les lèvres d'Erik, comme s'il exauçait un vœu.

  
Erik le laisse là. Il finit par donner les serniki au chat obèse de l'atelier qui le remercie en lacérant ses chaussures.

  
Erik déteste sa vie.

 

*

  
Erik ne sait pas comment ils se retrouvent à encadrer la même visite de lycéens. Il soupçonne un coup fourré et ça le rend furieux, mais Xavier a l'air _perdu_ et au bord de la panique, et c'est difficile de l'imaginer en grand manipulateur quand il émet en silence des ondes attestant qu'il aurait plutôt désespérément besoin qu'on le serre dans ses bras.

  
Erik lui achète un beignet dans la rue, et le lui fourre avec rudesse entre les mains.

  
Xavier le regarde comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, puis il le mange précautionneusement et se pelotonne un petit peu contre Erik sur le trottoir parce qu'il fait froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse et s'éloigne de lui en rougissant.

  
Erik est au bord du suicide.

  
Ils rentrent dans un débat houleux sur l'opération Paperclip. Erik choisit ses mots avec soin, et se contente donc de traiter Xavier de crétin naïf. Xavier le traite de cynique et lui dit que tuer ceux qui méritent de mourir ne résout rien parce que personne ne peut faire revivre ceux qui ne le méritent pas, ce qui est une putain de citation de _Tolkien_ , et Erik est sur le point d'étrangler ce sale morveux qui ne comprend décidément rien à rien.

  
Ce sont les petits idiots idéalistes comme Xavier qui commencent les guerres, pas les gens pragmatiques comme Erik qui se retrouvent à devoir en gérer les conséquences et qu'on tient ensuite pour responsables.

  
Erik fulmine tout le reste de la journée, furieux. Xavier lui jette des regards inquiets tout le long de l'excursion, sans se rendre compte que la prof flirte avec lui, ce qui fait penser à Erik qu'au moins la moitié des rumeurs le concernant sont des conneries. La prof est canon, et il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que Xavier ignore ses tentatives de séduction assez évidentes s'il était ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'on dit de lui.

  
Cependant il ignore _vraiment_ la jeune femme, ce qui entraine un certain malaise.

  
Erik ne trouve pas ça le moins du monde satisfaisant.

  
Il fait sombre dans le bus et la plupart des gamins dorment. Erik dérive vers l'arrière du bus avec un sentiment de résignation fatiguée.

  
Xavier ne le regarde pas quand Erik s'affale dans un siège à côté de lui. Cette fois, cependant, c'est Xavier qui commence, sa main ridiculement douce se frayant un chemin sous la ceinture d'Erik et dans son slip, l'enveloppant avec une certaine familiarité, et le corps d'Erik l'accueille en frémissant avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

  
Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de recouvrir leurs genoux avec sa veste et de lui rendre la faveur. Ils sont fatigués et c'est un peu frustrant, mais aussi étrangement réconfortant, et Erik n'est qu'un tout petit peu surpris d'apprécier l'orgasme de Xavier plus que le sien.

  
Xavier s'endort peu de temps après, la tête dodelinant sur l'épaule d'Erik.

  
Erik ne l'en déloge pas.

  
*

  
Xavier court le soir. Erik court le matin. La fois où leurs routines coïncident, Erik le prend dans les vestiaires déserts, puis encore une fois sous la douche.

  
"C'est comme un mauvais film de prisonniers", dit Xavier, et Erik le baise encore plus fort et ajoute deux doigts le long de son sexe pour le faire taire.

  
Cela fonctionne à merveille.

  
*

  
Ils ne sont pas amis, mais ils ont des amis communs.

  
Erik éprouve un plaisir pervers à ruiner la banquette arrière de la Jaguar blanche d'Emma. Mais il s'en souciera plus tard, quand il ne sera plus enivré par les sons que fait Xavier tandis qu'Erik le suce tout en le doigtant. L'homme est ridiculement réactif, ce qui commence à préoccuper Erik parce que l'avoir ainsi est dangereusement addictif. Le pire c'est qu'il n'apprécie même pas Xavier, pourtant on dirait qu'il ne peut pas non plus s'en rassasier.

  
Le son de la soirée barbecue se fait entendre au loin alors qu'Erik fait sortir Xavier, maintenant docile, et le penche sur le capot, blanc sur blanc. C'est probablement inconfortable, mais Erik ne fera pas durer les choses de toute manière, pas ce soir, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Xavier se plaignait. Il tortille même des fesses devant Erik, _putain de doux Jésus_. Erik le fesse, et ils finissent à quatre pattes derrière la voiture, sur la pelouse moelleuse et indulgente.

  
*

  
Il y a la fois dans les toilettes publiques à côté du magasin où Erik travaille. Il y a celle dans le placard à fournitures. La fois sous l'escalier du bâtiment de science. Tout au fond de la salle de lecture la nuit. Au cinéma.

  
Ils continuent à se disputer en public, mais c'est différent à présent. On dirait que Charles veut trouver un terrain d'entente et ne comprend pas pourquoi Erik se borne à ignorer ses ouvertures et ses concessions. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme il le souhaite et ça le rend grognon.

  
Erik est... occupé à se demander quand il a commencé à appeler Xavier – _Charles_. Ou, d'ailleurs, quand il s'est mis à le contredire pour l'unique raison qu'il a presque l'air _adorable_ quand il fusille Erik du regard.

  
C'est à ça que doit ressembler la folie.

 

*

  
Et puis il y a la fois où ils ne baisent pas.

  
Erik a depuis longtemps appris à faire la sourde oreille quand quelqu'un se met à parler des Juifs, mais cette fois-ci quelqu'un va trop loin, et la patience n'a jamais été son fort. Les poings d'Erik sont blessés mais le nez du plaisantin est cassé, ce qui est la seule chose qui console Erik quand il entend des mots comme "suspension" et "retrait de votre bourse d'étude". Et, à la fin de la journée, c'est Erik qui doit présenter ses excuses.

  
Il débarque dans la résidence de Charles, tremblant de rage, et donne un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

  
Charles n'est pas seul ; il y a quelques personnes avec lui, peut-être bien son groupe d'études. La pièce est pleine de bavardages intellectuels prétentieux et de rires. Erik connait presque tous leurs noms, ce qui le perturbe.

  
Erik se tient là, debout, alors que tous le dévisagent, lui l'intrus, le chien errant, celui qui n'a rien à faire là comme d'autres le lui ont déjà rappelé aujourd'hui. Erik serre les dents et ne cède pas un pouce de terrain, même si ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne sert vraiment à rien.

  
Charles le regarde puis se lève. Erik ne comprend pas ses paroles, mais d'un coup tous se mettent à quitter les lieux en frôlant Erik dans leur hâte à sortir de la pièce.  
Erik rentre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, ils sont encore coincés dans sa gorge, ils l'étranglent. Si Charles _ose_ avoir pitié de lui...

  
Charles ne dit rien. Il tourne le dos à Erik et débarrasse rapidement son lit des livres et des notes qui l'encombrent. Puis il se déshabille, sans hâte mais avec efficacité, et plie ses vêtements, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

  
Puis il se tient debout entièrement nu, en regardant simplement Erik, et quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Erik s'apaise.

  
Charles s'étire sur le lit au dessus de la couette, son corps agissant comme un appât légèrement luminescent dans la lumière du soir. Il est facile de se concentrer dessus alors qu'Erik commence à parler, s'interrompant par moments et cherchant ses mots au début. Mais alors Charles se met à bouger très légèrement, la respiration d'Erik s'arrête un instant, et les mots sortent avec aisance tandis qu'il est distrait. Charles bande, mais il ne se touche pas, et Erik ne le touche pas non plus.

  
La façon dont ils sont tous deux si vulnérables à ce moment-là, complètement sans défense et nus jusqu'à l'os, est douloureuse, rassurante, et étonnamment captivante, même si Erik garde tous ses vêtements, et que personne ne peut faire plier la volonté de Charles.

  
Ils parlent toute la nuit et Erik finit par s'endormir sur la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il est assis, la tête sur le bureau de Charles.

 

*

  
Le lendemain matin, ils vont à la résidence d'Erik et Charles l'aide à emballer ses affaires. Erik ne sait pas quelles ficelles Charles va devoir tirer pour que ça marche mais, pour la première fois, ça lui est égal.

  
Charles est toujours un gosse de riche arrogant, mais le plus important est... qu'il est à Erik plus que tout autre chose, plus que tout ce qu'il pourra jamais être. Il est à Erik, et Erik est, apparemment, complètement à _Charles_. Erik n'a aucune idée de quand ni comment c'est arrivé, mais il n'essaie même plus de le nier.

  
Pour la première fois quand il embrasse Charles c'est un baiser doux, tendre et attentionné, comme si Charles était une chose précieuse qui avait besoin d'être préservée et protégée. Erik aurait eu un peu honte si Charles n'était en train de lui sourire comme s'il savait, comme s'il l'avait toujours su ou du moins soupçonné, mais qu'il avait eu trop peur de se laisser aller à y croire.

  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela suffit à calmer sa panique.

 

*

  
Il faut aussi gérer les choses moins plaisantes, bien sûr, comme la facture qu'Emma lui envoie pour le nettoyage à sec de la banquette de sa voiture, ou la petite sœur de Charles qui se prend d'un béguin fâcheux pour Erik et qui passe son temps à saboter leurs moments d'intimité.

  
Lui et Charles se querellent toujours beaucoup, mais ils _s'écoutent_ à présent, à moins qu'Erik ait une envie de sexe rude et rageur. Chose étonnante, Charles est fréquemment partant, et le lendemain matin ils se prennent des regards noirs et des tonnes de plaintes, mais l'expression de Charles quand il se réveille après une nuit comme celle-là en vaut au moins dix fois la peine.

  
Quelques mois plus tard, ils rencontrent de nouvelles personnes à un évènement organisé par la fac. Les présentations progressent, et là, sorti de nulle part, Charles dit, de manière détendue et décontractée, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait dix mille fois avant, "et voici mon compagnon, Erik".

  
Erik bat des paupières et se dit, "Oh".

  
Puis il enveloppe son bras autour de la taille de Charles et serre une main, sans remarquer ni éprouver le moindre intérêt pour la personne en face.

  
Charles ne dit rien mais, à la manière dont son corps se love contre celui d'Erik cette nuit-là, il sait que oui, il comprend ce que ça lui a fait. Erik l'embrasse pendant ce qui lui semble être plusieurs heures, et, que vienne l'Enfer ou le Déluge, c'est pour le reste de leur vie désormais, et depuis quand ?

  
Charles ronronne, pelotonné contre lui dans leur lit étroit, et Erik sourit quand il s'endort.

  
Le lendemain matin, cela lui semble toujours aussi juste.

**Author's Note:**

> Le _sernik_ est une version polonaise du cheesecake... Le fait qu'Erik parle de _serniki_ est là pour rappeler qu'il a vécu en Pologne.


End file.
